Cupcake
by know-it-all-bookworm
Summary: This is a George story. This is a...Don't even think about stealing my keyboard, George!...This is a story about a very sexy man...Steal it again and I will write to your mother, George Fabian Weasley!...This is a story about...Eh, you figure it out...
1. Chapter 1

George knew that he faded into the background whenever he was next to Fred. He was the magician's assistant. He was Chewbacca to Fred's Han. **He had become quite addicted to Muggle movies, but that is entirely beside the point.** He was Sonny to Fred's Cher... **And no, Fred did not dress in drag...** George was the Ron to Fred's Harry… **George here. Hi everyone, I just wanted to tell you that the last sentence came out wrong… **He was the carrots next to Fred's pot roast… **Yeah, it's me again. I have to say that I'm hungry. The author should have never mentioned Fred's pot roast. It's better than Mum's… **Suffice it to say, that George was overlooked.

It wasn't just Fred that caused this phenomenon either. When around Bill or Charlie, George might as well be invisible… **Hey! I'm standing right here you know!**

Even when next to Ron… **Okay, now let's try to be serious here. I mean, **_**come on**_**, RON? ... ****Okay, so when George is next to Ron… people turn to look at Harry…** **That's better… I mean – WHAT? How could you?**

George always wanted to be the popular one, but he just never quite got there. It was always 'Fred and George' but never 'George and Fred'… **Ain't that the truth.**

This is why, in the middle of his seventh year at Hogwarts, George did something that was either quite stupid or extremely bright… **It was extremely bright, thank-you-very-much!**

He ran off and joined the Death Eaters… **HEY! That's a complete lie! … ****I was just checking to make sure you were paying attention.**

He met a cat. **Despite the extreme oddness of that statement, it was true… but the cat was an animagus, and no I don't mean Minerva. Where do you people get these ideas anyway? You're channeling Sirius aren't you?****… And what pray tell, is wrong with channeling the great and powerful Padfoot?**

And so it came to pass… **What are you doing? Writing a fairytale? This is 2009, people! Get with the times!**

There he was, lost on a desert island… or in this case, lost in the south tower at Hogwarts. **It's that one that no one ever talks about**** … Kinda makes you wonder **_**why **_**they don't talk about it doesn't it?**

This cat was not ordinary. This cat was a magical cat… **Okay, we already established that when you said it was an **_**animagus**_**!**

He wandered around in circles for hours… **It was only an hour, and it was a bloody TOWER, so of course I wandered in circles… **After an hour… **Happy?**** . . . Yes, thank you… **He wandered into the bedroom at the very top of the tower, aside from the roof, of course. There, curled on a chair in front of the fire was a beautiful brown striped cat. Upon noticing the stranger entering her abode, she stood, stretched, jumped off of the chair, walked over to him, and sniffed his legs.

After determining that yes, that was aftershave that he spilled on his jeans, the cat rubbed against him, making her appreciation of the scent known.

George, being George, picked the cat up then sat in its chair, with the cat on his lap. There were two problems with this situation. The first was that this cat was female (and as we've already established, she was an animagus), this meant that she had the awkward feeling that he was touching the northern part of her female anatomy. Second, he placed her on his lap, which was unfortunate because he was a male, and she most definitely _did not_ want to 'get to know him'... **If you know what I mean.**

"Well, Cupcake, it's just you and me then as I can't find my way out of this bloody tower. Hell, I never even saw it on the Marauders Map," George said, rubbing her ears.

_Ooh, that feels gooooood, _she thought. Then she thought, _Waaaaiiiiiit a minute, buster. My name ISN'T Cupcake!_ … **Unfortunately for her, it was too late by then, Cupcake I named her, and Cupcake she shall remain.**

Cupcake meowed plaintively, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Did you ever feel like nobody notices you except as backup, or worse only notices you to say 'Hey, do you know where you-know-who went'… **And no I was not referring to V – V – Voldemort… **I do," he continued, "I feel that way a lot."

Cupcake noticed the sad look on his face, as being a cat did not diminish her observation skills. "Mew," she said sympathetically then questioned why she did so, as he had never been particularly nice to her, not that he was mean or anything. **Nice save!**

George, who had paused in rubbing her ears while lamenting his woes, resumed rubbing them.

This resulted in… _Oooooh, why didn't the animagus handbook warn about this? A little to the left… No, no, your other left… Closer, closer… Oooh, that's the spot._

"I wish that someone would see _me_, not 'Fred and George' but just George," he continued. He was now stroking her tail, which was an odd but likeable sensation.

"Puuuuuurrrrrrrr," she said.

George smirked down at the cat. "Well, you seem to like me. So maybe I'm not hopeless." He paused as he continued to pet her. "You know what? You're a really good listener."

He then noticed that it was getting dark out and checked his watch. "I have to go or I might miss dinner," he said.

"Mrow," she said, panicking slightly. _What are you waiting for? Get lost so I can transform back and take my secret passage to beat you to dinner!_

"Well," he said, standing up.

_And again with the hands._

"Come and find me for a chat sometime, okay Cupcake? I'm in Gryffindor," he added for good measure.

He left the room, and did not see Cupcake transform into a very feminine young woman… **Very feminine indeed…****Shut up, George!**

She moved to the bookshelf by the bed and pulled out one of the books, and (ironically enough) the shelf moved, revealing a secret passage.

* * *

**10 points for the hidden movie reference. (My page has details on the competition.)**

**Another twenty: if you can tell me what movie (starring a former James Bond) the very last sentence actually did occur in. No it wasn't a Bond movie. I don't think Bond ever did anything that cliche.**

**There is a trivia question at the top of my story 'Riddle', but no one has even tried to answer it yet. Please give it a go and earn House Points if you are right. _Hint, hint, wink wink._**

**I want comments from you, my readers, on who you think Cupcake is. That type of comment will be shown at the start of the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

She was bored. Beyond bored. Bored to tears even. **I think they get the point. ****Bite me!**** Sorry, but I'm no vampire. **She jumped delicately off of her plush blue chair and stretched her legs. **And what lovely legs they are, too. ****Shut up, George.**

She thought for a long moment before deciding to visit Gryffindor Tower.

_Perhaps he'll pet me again, _she thought excitedly. **Yeah, the girls just love my hands on them. ****No, but the cats sure do.**

_Wait. What am I saying? _She thought to herself. She was so confused. As a girl, he was an annoying git, but as a cat, he had magic hands. "Mrowr," she said to herself, and shook her head.

She padded softly out of the room and down the spiral staircase, occasionally pausing to look outside one of the floor length windows that were on every landing. The views alternated between the Quidditch pitch and the Forbidden Forest, and consequently, Hagrid's hut as well.

She padded down the seventh floor corridor, and until she entered the hall the held the Fat Lady's portrait. She meowed pitifully at it, and it swung open. It was a little known fact that each Common Room's entrances would automatically open for animals, that way familiars could come and go as they pleased. **Sirius told me that the Marauders used that to their advantage when setting up pranks on the Slytherins. ****And that is pertinent to this story?**** No, but I just thought I'd share. Mummy always told me that sharing was what good little boys do. ****RIIIIIIIGHT! Note the sarcasm.**

She leapt over the small ledge, that somehow always managed to trip Neville, and then hopped down into the red and gold room. She meowed a hello to Crookshanks, who was eyeing her in a very odd way, then flicked her tail and walked serenely toward the boys' staircase.

She walked up the stairs slowly, eyeing the signs on the doors as she went. She sidestepped Lee and Fred who didn't see her as they pounded down the stairs, and at long last, she was outside his door.

She meowed and pawed lightly at the door, then meowed again when he didn't answer. When he still didn't answer, she began to get mad, and when she got mad… bad things happened. **You have NO idea. I am shuddering in my neon green dragon skin pants. ****He really is. It's quite amusing actually.**** Says you. Hmmph.**

"MROWRRRR!" she said angrily, then hissed for good measure.

The door flew open with a slam, and she looked up to see a panicked George framed in the doorway.

"Meeow," she said softly, then rubbed against his legs.

"Great Merlin's most scary ghost, Cupcake, you scared the dragon shit out of me," George said. **Which was really quite a crude and disgusting thing to say, George.**** Do I look like I care? She scared me.**

"Aah well," George said, before bending down and scooping Cupcake up to his chest. He idly rubbed her head as he walked over to his bed and sat down on it. "It's nice to have a visitor. Fred wanted to slip some Canary Creams to some Hufflepuff third years, but I just didn't feel up to it today."

"Mrow?" Cupcake said. _Imagine, one of the Weasley twins not wanting to prank someone._

"So, I told Fred to go ahead if that's what he felt like doing, and I'd just be up here studying," George continued, gently rubbing her ears.

"RROW?" Cupcake had never been so confused before in her life.

"Don't look at me like that," George said, glaring at the cat who was staring incredulously at him. **It is amazing the looks one can see on a cat's face. I never thought before then that a cat could have so many expressions. ****You shouldn't underestimate them.**** I know THAT now.**

"I do study quite regularly. Our products don't make themselves, you know," he continued. "I was thinking about Arithmancy. Does that interest you, Cupcake?"

"Meow," she replied, meaning 'yes, please study Arithmancy. It's my favorite.' **I never would have guessed. ****That statement was drier than Vernon Dursley's mouth the day after a drinking binge.**

So George pulled out 'Arithmancy for Mathematical Geniuses'. He flipped it open to somewhere in the back, proving that even popular pranksters sometimes study ahead. **Aww, you think I'm popular? That is SO sweet. ****Well, Fred is popular, and you look just like him.**** You are SO mean.**

"Mew," Cupcake said when she finished reading the page. She batted lightly at the corner, trying to turn the page herself.

George chuckled in a deep baritone and rubbed her head before taking pity on her and turning the page.

"Okay," he said when they finished the chapter. "I think I can finish the Arithmantic formula for our Daydream Charms." He pulled a battered notebook out of his trunk and set it down in front of Cupcake before plopping onto the bed on his stomach.

He flipped through pages upon pages of formulas before reaching the one he had mentioned. **And a difficult one it was, too.**

"So Cupcake, if I add the three then carry the eight and divide it by the osmosis, I think it'll work," George said.

Cupcake heaved a sigh… **Cats can sigh? Apparently so. **And shook her head meowing funny.

"What's wrong?" George asked. "Was it the three?"

Cupcake shook her head.

"Carrying the eight?"

Cupcake nodded.

"What should I do?" George asked.

Cupcake lifted a paw and tapped his arm with it five times.

"Ahah! So you're saying that I should carry a _five_, not an eight," he said.

"Meow," Cupcake replied. _Yes._ **That really is one smart cat. ****…………..**** What? ****Does the word 'animagus' ring any bells with you?**** Yes. Why? ****MOAN!**

"Then that would mean… carry the five, and divide by the osmosis… AHAH! The answer is twelve and two-thirds," George declared proudly. "Thanks Cupcake. Are you sure you're not Hermione Granger in disguise?"

"Mew?" Cupcake said, acting confused. **Gee! I wonder why.**

**35 Points: An actor from Harry Potter also acted in a Disney movie, playing a bad guy who turned to the light side. Name the Disney movie and the character he played in it. For 5 bonus points: Name the actor.**

* * *


End file.
